Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-7-2k)+2(-k-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-7-2k}{)} + 2(-k-1) $ $ {28+8k} + 2(-k-1) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 28+8k + {2(}\gray{-k-1}{)} $ $ 28+8k {-2k-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8k - 2k} + {28 - 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + {28 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6k} + {26}$ The simplified expression is $6k+26$